The present invention relates to new polyester anhydride-based biopolymers and the production thereof.
Polylactide, polyglycol and poly(ε-caprolactone) are biodegradable polyesters, the use of which in medical applications has been studied extensively. Polyanhydrides, in turn, are one of the most promising materials for pharmaceutical ingredients requiring controlled release because, being sufficiently hydrophobic, they degrade through surface degradation. The polyester anhydrides comprise a combination of these two types of polymers and, as a result, new types of polymeric properties are generated which cannot be achieved with either of the polymers alone.
The most important group of biodegradable plastics comprises aliphatic polyesters, the biodegradation of which is largely based on hydrolysable ester bonds. Aliphatic biodegradable polyesters include polyglycolide, polyactide and polycaprolactone, and notably polyhydroxy butyrate and polyhydroxy valerate, which are produced with the help of microbes. Generally, polyesters are prepared from hydroxy acids or from diacid and diol. To ensure that the aliphatic polyesters have adequate mechanical properties, their molar masses have to be high. The most common means to achieve a high molar mass is to prepare the polyester by a ring-opening polymerisation of lactones. Because the aliphatic polyesters are non-toxic, biocompatible materials, they are often used in the fields of orthopaedics, odontology, pharmacy and surgery.
The aliphatic polyesters degrade through bulk-degradation, consequently, when the hydrolytic degradation of the polymer chains has advanced enough, the pieces lose their mechanical properties and the mass loss begins. If, at this stage, there are still large percentages of pharmaceutical ingredients in the preparation, it is possible that detrimental percentages may be released from it in an uncontrolled manner. In surgical applications, it is not advantageous that the mechanical properties collapse suddenly. By using surface-degradable polymers (polyanhydrides and polyorthoesters), it is possible to achieve a constant zero-order release (i.e. the release is time linear) when the polymers are dissolved from the surface and release the pharmaceutical molecules as the degradation advances.
A special property of the polyanhydrides is that it is possible to make them surface-degradable.
The most important application of the polyanhydrides are the systems of releasing of pharmaceutical ingredients, because the release of pharmaceutical ingredients from surface-degradable polymers is more uniform than from polymers which are degraded by mass-erosion. A condition for the surface-degradation of the polyanhydrides is that the polymer is sufficiently hydrophobic. In this case, water cannot penetrate into the polymer and a hydrolysis must take place only in the surface of the polymer. By using different hydrophilic and hydrophobic monomers, it is possible to adjust the total degradation time of the polymer to range from a few days to several years. Typically, aliphatic dicarboxylic acids are used as the hydrophilic monomers and, correspondingly, either aromatic dicarboxylic acids or different fatty acids are used as the hydrophobic monomers. Gliadel®, which is a polyanhydride-implant comprising carmustine (a cytostatic) and which is used in the post-treatment of cerebral tumours, is an example of the use of polyanhydrides in applications of controlled pharmaceutical dosing. The problem with the polyanhydrides is their sensitivity to the humidity of the air and, because of this, they have to be stored and transported in sub-zero temperatures, which, in turn, is logistically expensive and impractical. Another problem is the brittleness of the polyanhydrides, which makes it difficult to handle them for instance during the surgical installation of an implant.
In order to combine the good mechanical properties of the polyesters and the advantageous degradation behaviour of the polyanhydrides, different polyester anhydrides have been produced. Slivniak and Domb synthesized the ABA copolymer, which comprises a sebacine acid polyanhydride in the middle and polylactic acid blocks at the ends. The polylactic acid blocks were reported to have a substantial effect on the degradation of the polymer and on the release of the pharmaceutical ingredient (R. Silvaniak, A. J. Domb, Biomacromolecules, 2002, 3, 754). Xiao and Zhu prepared polycarbonates which comprised anhydride bonds in their main chain. By using sebacine acid as a comonomer, a copolymer was generated, the degradation behaviour of which was reported to be close to surface degradable materials (C. Xiao, K. J. Zhu, Macromol. Rapid. Commun., 2000, 21, 1113; C. Xiao, K. J. Zhu, Polym. Int., 2001, 50, 414). Storey and Taylor linked a poly(ε-caprolactone) to form a polyester anhydride with a higher molar mass. The polymer degraded in two stages, thus the rapid hydrolysis of the anhydride bonds was followed by a slower degradation of the poly(ε-caprolactone) (R. F. Storey, A. E. Taylor, J. Mol. Sci., Pure Appl. Chem. 1997, A34, 265). Correspondingly, Korhonen, Helminen and Seppälä prepared polyester anhydrides from prepolymers of poly(c-caprolactone) and polyactide, which anhydrides degraded in two stages (H. Korhonen, J. V. Seppälä, J. Appl. Polym. Sci., 2001, 81, 176; H. Korhonen, A. O. Helminen, J. V. Seppälä, Macromol. Chem. Phys., 2004, 205, 937). Pfeifer, Burdick and Langer have, by using compounds which comprise amines, demonstrated the production of microparticles of lactic acid-based polyester anhydrides and the preparation of the surface. In addition, they have reported the use of microparticles for the transportation of genes (B. A. Pfeifer, J. A. Burdick, and R. Langer, Biomaterials, 2005, 26, 117; B. A. Pfeifer, J. A. Burdick, S. R. Little, and R. Langer, Int. J. Pharm., 2005, 34, 210). In the above studies, the polyester anhydrides used were thermoplastic. Furthermore, Helminen, Korhonen and Seppälä have reported the preparation of a cross-linked network-structured polyester anhydride. When using a poly(ε-caprolactone) prepolymer having a low molar mass, the polyester anhydride was degraded through surface degradation in 48 hours (A. O. Helminen, H. Korhonen, J. V. Seppälä, J. Pol. Sci., Part A: Pol. Chem., 2003, 41, 3788).
In the polymers described above, it is possible to adjust the molar mass and the thermal properties of the polyester being used as the prepolymer. The weakness of the materials in question results from the fact that the hydrophobicity of the prepolymer cannot be adjusted. The purpose of the present invention is to produce novel biodegradable polyester anhydride-based polymers, which differ significantly in their material composition, properties and uses from the polymers presented earlier. The purpose of the present invention is in particular to generate a biodegradable polymer, the decomposition rate of which can be widely adjusted by changing the hydrophobicity of the polymer. Now, this has been unexpectedly realised in the polymers according to the present invention.